pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roark
Roark is a minor recurring character in the Pokemon Heroes Series with only a handful of appearances.. He is the Gym Leader of the Oreburgh City Gym, as well as head of the Oreburgh Mining Museum and the Oreburgh Mine, much like his father was before him. Roark is also the nephew of Rort and the second cousin of Gardenia through Rort's children, with Rort being his parternal uncle. Basic Information *Roark's height is 5'6" *Roark's astrological sign is Leo *Roark's dream is to discover the fossil of an unknown ancient Pokemon *Roark's favourite food is dango, his least favourite food is chocolate *Roark's hobbies include mining, archeaology, and training in the Oreburgh Mine *Roark wishes to battle his father *Roark has caught and owned 3 different species of Pokemon: **This includes: ***2/151 Kanto Pokemon ***1/107 Sinnoh Pokemon Early Life Roark was raised in Oreburgh City by his father, Byron, and his unnamed mother. As a child he would watch his father train in the Oreburgh Mine and lead the miners down there, while also studying the city's history in the Mining Museum. Roark would also spend summers in Canalave City, often venturing to Iron Island to train with his father. At the age of 15, Roark was made Gym Leader of Oreburgh City by the Sinnoh League after his father, the original Oreburgh Gym Leader, took over the Canalave Gym for the former leader there. Upon becoming Gym Leader of Oreburgh City, Roark also became Head Foreman of Oreburgh Mine and Head of the Oreburgh Mining Museum. History Sinnoh Saga Roark appeared twice in the Pokemon Heroes series, and was challenged by Sam after only having been Gym Leader for a year. He first appeared in Sam's First Gym Battle, where he battled Sam, with Alyssandra, Niya and Jeremy looking on in support of their friend. Roark battled with his Geodude, Onix and Cranidos against Sam's Luxio, Staravia and Prinplup respectively. Roark lost the battle to Sam, and gave Sam his first badge, the Coal Badge. Roark appeared again, later on, in the chapter Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, ''when Sam called the Oreburgh Mining Museum in hopes of reviving his Skull Fossil. Roark happily agreed, and offered Sam the service free of charge in honour of his victory at the Gym. Roark hasn't been seen since, and is still taking care of Sam's Skull Fossil. In the chapter ''Family, Sam receives his Cranidos back from Roark, after having it revived from a fossil. Roark also offers his words of advice and support to Sam before he battle's Gardenia for his second badge. Later on, Rort reveals that he is Roark's uncle, as Roark's father is his younger brother, and is also the grandfather of Gardenia. Personality Though Roark has only been seen a few times in the series, he has been shown to be kind, but also somewhat cool and collected. Much like the Rock type Pokemon he has an affinity for, Rort is sturdy as a rock, and keeps his cool even in the darkest of situations. This was apparent in his battle with Sam, when, despite Sam's several surprise attacks, Roark kept a level head, and continued to battle with the hope of winning, instead of giving up or letting this new information cloud his mind during the battle. Roark's kindness has also been demonstrated as, after being defeated by Sam, became one of his supporters, even praising him and his skills to Gardenia when asked, and becoming a friend of his, even offering to revive Sam's Skull Fossil free of charge. It is also evident that Roark is close with his family, or at least his secound cousin, Gardenia, as the two seem to talk often, and not just due to their roles as Gym Leaders , but out of genuine care for one another. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Trivia *Roark is the only Gym Leader who holds mutiple titles as part of his Gym Leader job. *Roark is the only Gym Leader who has a parent who is also a Gym Leader *Roark is also the only Gym Leader who does not used partially or fully evolved Pokemon *Only one of Roark's Pokemon is actually a true Rock type; his Cranidos is a pure Rock type, while his Onyx and Geodude are Ground and Rock types. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Sinnoh League